


That Grand Adventure- Parenting

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, does the grape baby have a tag she's in this too, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Grimlock and Misfire are trying to raise a babyComm for my friend Zaid
Relationships: Grimlock/Misfire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	That Grand Adventure- Parenting

For the Scavengers, the grand adventure was over, and it was time for them to find something else to occupy their time.

Well. It was time for Grimlock and Misfire to do that, what with the other Scavengers having their own business to attend to: Fulcrum and Kror with their mental health facility, Crankcase with his alien boyfriend, and Spinister with… whatever it was Spinister was doing. Misfire was sure it was something to do with medicine, probably shadowplay reversal. He’d said something about it when they first started settling, but it was among a lot of other Spinister-isms so he’d lost track. But him and Grimlock? They had their own massive undertaking that would be more harrowing than anything the Scavengers had gone up against in all their years together.

Organics called it parenting.

Connie, as she had been so affectionately dubbed by the Scavengers - because really, the whole group was her family, Misfire just claimed primary responsibility on the basis of “not having anything else to do” - had progressed from a weird egg to what could be considered a toddler. After some digging, and some help from Agonizer (who had offered himself as a babysitter, having apparently enjoyed his brief stint as her guardian), they’d found species Scorponok had drawn from for her and had been able to go from there, in terms of what to expect from development.

Grimlock, in his robot mode, sat with her perched on his knee, both of them watching intently as Misfire tried to teach her to speak. It had been determined that Neocybex was out of the question, since her means of vocalization did not have the ability to form the appropriate whistles and clicks and so on for the mechanical language. But the organic language of her kind seemed to work well enough. The only problem was that she wasn’t learning as fast as Misfire was expecting; though it wasn’t like she, as an organic - and also a baby - had a computer for a brain.

Connie babbled softly at Misfire, reached out her hands to take hold of one of Grimlock’s fingers. At the very least she wasn’t as small as a human. Grimlock gave a lot, grumbling hum in such a way that told Misfire he was smiling even if he didn’t have a conventional mouth. This just made Connie giggle and pay even less attention to Misfire, which was fine, really. He was patient. He’d been patient with Grimlock, at least, and babies weren’t nearly as dangerous as a Dinobot.

At least he certainly hoped so. Connie hadn’t expressed an ability to breathe fire, at least not yet, though he’d caught her mimicking Grimlock roaring when he let her ride on his back in his alt mode. So maybe it was only a matter of time.

“I think she wants to play,” Grimlock said.

“She always wants to play,” Misfire said with a certain amount of mischief in his voice. He gave his wings a twitched while he straightened from his semi crouch (he’d thought it’d be best to be eye level with her) before he approached the two of them and scooped her into his arms. Delicately, of course, she was a squishy organic who could so easily be hurt by his metal plating. She still clung to Grimlock for a moment, before babbling to herself as if she was making some great leap of logic, and let go of him to take hold of Misfire’s kibble.

He tapped at her chin and she babbled happily, staring at him with her big eyes and cheerily smile. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was being won over by organics, or if it was just this specific organic that had won him over in the short time he had known her. He did know that she was even beginning to chip away at Fulcrum’s dislike for organics; not by much, but enough to matter.

“Mimi,” she said, unable to say his name quite yet. She let go of his arm and lifted her, opening and closing small fists the way she did when she wanted to be picked up.

“I’m already holding you,” he said with a patient smile. “What more could you want.” Taking on a look of frustration, she repeated the gesture, lips pursing and eyes narrowing in a look Misfire thought was contemplation. He was still trying to figure out organic expression, and it wasn’t like Grimlock was any help, what with his lack of a conventional face.

“Grim,” he said, looking up at Grimlock who was still seated, watching the two of them carefully. “Help me out here.”

Grimlock just shrugged without a word, and Misfire scowled at him, then turned his attention back to Connie. He lifted Connie a little higher, and she took the change to reach out towards his neck. Misfire hesitated, not wholly sure what she was planning, wings quirking upright in alarm in the split second before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Every inch of tension that had settled into his frame, long lasting instinct from war, relaxed. He adjusted his hold on her so that she wasn’t in so awkward a position, and she nuzzled into the cabling at his neck.

And from where he sat, Grimlock laughed. Though it was harsh and guttural, Misfire knew it wasn’t unkind. “Scared she’s gonna try to kill you?” Grimlock said, and his chest rumbled with a great purr that was enough to draw a smile from Misfire.

“Course not,” Misfire said. “Though she might take after you, Monster.”

The purr in Grimlock’s chest grew louder until Misfire could feel it in his circuits, and Grimlock got to his feet. He approached the two of them with that way of his that would intimidate anyone else, more of a stalk than a walk, before he scooped the two of them into his own arms. Gentle, as always, careful not to harm Connie, but it was a nice embrace.

That was until Connie decided she’d had enough of the affection and tried to wrestle out of Misfire’s grasp to use the two of them for climbing.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i write things and they're comms for people
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
